Nichelle
Nichelle is a character from the Michael Vey book series by Richard Paul Evens. She started off as one of the main antagonists in the first book, but became one of the main protagonists in the fourth. She has the power to absorb the electrical powers of her fellow Glows, causing them extreme pain. She can also reverse this to amplify their powers, but not by much. Story Past Nichelle is one of the 17 children accidentally granted electrical powers by a malfunctioning experimental machine. She was the first of the electrical children to be discovered by the Elgen. She was an orphan that traveled from foster family to foster family, sometimes not staying with one for more than a day. Eventually the Elgen caught up to her and kidnapped her from her yard. She was subsequently raised by Hatch. ''The Prisoner of Cell 25'' In the first book, Nichelle aids in the abduction of both Taylor and Michael's mother. She guards Taylor while bringing her to the Elgen. There, she is shown to be the least popular of the Glows and usually ignored. When Taylor disobeys Hatch, Nichelle is ordered to torture her. During the torture, Nichelle mocks and insults Taylor before she is incarcerated. When Michael arrives to rescue Taylor, Nichelle and Hatch come to stop him and the rest of the Electroclan. She starts draining Michael, but he gains a burst in power and retaliates, and she overloads and shocks herself. Hatch then abandons her, saying she is of no use to him anymore. Nichelle later escapes after everyone leaves. ''Hunt for Jade Dragon'' Nichelle reappears in the fourth book. She is shown as a worker at a Mexican fast-food restaurant when Michael and the Electroclan arrive and offer to take her with them, as they need her in order to launch an attack on Hatch's Glows. She agrees for $3,000 and the promise of revenge. After finding out that Tara switched places with Taylor, Nichelle fools Hatch into believing she has returned to him in order to help the Electroclan. She saves the Electroclan from the Taiwanese Starxource Plant and briefly tortures Quentin and Tara. She is asked to become a full-time member of the Electroclan, and she accepts, beginning her life of heroism. ''Storm of Lightning'' Nichelle appears in Storm of Lightning as a hero. ''Fall of Hades'' Nichelle appears in Fall of Hades as a hero. Her backstory is also revealed here. ''The Final Spark'' Nichelle appears in the seventh book as a member of the Electroclan. She is captured by the Elgen and is later saved by Michael. Personality Nichelle started of as sadistic and insane, absolutely loving the pain of others, especially when she was causing it. She later claimed it was mainly an act to keep from being seen as weak or insubordinate. She prefers to be alone, even while in the company of teammates or friends. She is described as a "goth" due to her appearance and personality. Appearance In the first book, Nichelle is described as short with black spiked hair streaked with purple. She wore black makeup and black clothes, including a collar with diamonds. In the fourth book, she is said to have dyed her hair bright red with a black streak and a tattoo sleeve. She also briefly wears a black and purple shirt and hat outfit for the restaurant she works at. Trivia *Nichelle's powers are the exact opposite of Tessa's, another reformed Glow. *Nichelle is one of five reformed/freed Elgen Glows. The others are Zeus, Tessa, Tanner, and Grace. **She is also one of the seven total reformed villains, the others being Jack, Wade, Mitchell, Zeus, Tessa, and Tanner. She was the latest in the series to be reformed, just long enough to be considered a temporary antagonist. *The Elgen device RESAT is based off of her powers. Navigation Category:Female Category:Redeemed Category:Torturer Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Vengeful Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Sadists Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Parasite Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Misanthropes Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Homicidal Category:Supremacists Category:Teenagers Category:Nihilists